Talk:Pre-Searing guide
Size This guide is very long. If somebody feels like they can break it up into meaningful smaller pieces, by all means, do so. —Tanaric 18:02, 22 May 2005 (EST) :Yeah, I second that. I think when this guide was started no one had discussed preferring many smaller articles to one very large one. (My mistake, I thought the article was an old one that had been neglected, I didn't realise it had been moved in from somewhere else!) I think many of the topics covered here are really deserving of their own articles, and some might actually already have them. It seems this page has really been neglected recently. (likewise) I'll start making efforts to split it up. - LordBiro/Talk 21:17, 22 May 2005 (EST) ::Yeah, I think character creation might serve us better split off from this main article, for one. Nice big read, though, lots of useful info. Gravewit :::It would be very possible to put every quest as its own page, and then give them categories (pre-Searing Generic Quests, pre-Searing Skill (ProfessionName) Quests, and pre-Searing Primary Quests seem like good choices), and merely link to the category indices. If nobody does it by when I get back from work, I will. —Tanaric 16:42, 23 May 2005 (EST) ::::Feel free Tanaric, provided they still show up in the Quests and Skills more general categories as well of course ;) - LordBiro/Talk 03:41, 24 May 2005 (EST) Ndfasfdasfdsdaf Article Title - Remove Spoiler and Prepare for Ch2 I know I'm anal about this, but is there ANY way we could call this something besides the Pre-Searing guide, given that first time players won't know what the Searing is? I'm not on a crusade to eliminate the word Searing from all non-spoiler-tagged locations, but this is intended for first time players! --JoDiamonds 02:28, 9 March 2006 (CST) :Actually, I've been thinking about this article recently for different reasons; but the end result would accomodate your request. I think that from the Main Page we should link to an article titled "Introductory guide" which contains some generic information; but which then is either broken into sections or has links to (and here's where we need the community to help on naming) "Introductory guide (Ch1)" and "Introductory guide (Ch2)". I prefer the links over the single article; just because a single article would get large once we start adding Ch3, Ch4, etc. --Barek 01:03, 12 March 2006 (CST) ::I had the same thought Barek. IMO this is really a Prophecies starting guide, as opposed to a Factions starting guide, or a general Guild Wars starting guide... Not sure what it should be called though. Since Guild Wars chapter 1 isn't really marketed as Guild Wars: Prophecies, calling this "Prophecies starting Guide" seems a little crude. Does anyone else have any thoughts? 01:22, 1 April 2006 (CST) :::Pre-Academy guide. Why hasn't anyone thought about it? -- Akaraxle 18:11, 10 April 2006 (CET) :::: Sounds good to me. LordKestrel 20:40, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :::::"Academy" just doesn't seem important enough to me (and it sounds like the temple/monastery thing in Chapter 2 is, arguably, kind of like an academy, too). How about "Chapter 1 introductory guide"? --130.58 20:44, 11 April 2006 (CDT) ::::::"So, you want to be a hero?" :) That would always be my suggestion. Knowing that no one else will agree to it, I would say "Prophecies starting guide" is fine. And it's not really a guide, it's a compilation of guides, so I would actually name it "Prophecies starting guides" --Karlos 21:14, 11 April 2006 (CDT) ::::::: "Prophecies Starting Guides" sounds fine. Anything is ok by me really :) LordKestrel 12:30, 12 April 2006 (CDT) :::::::: "Prophecies starting guides", I agree to that. Dr Titan 01:57, 11 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::I would prefer something like "Starting Prophecies". But "Prophecies starting guides" is alright too, I guess :P <LordBiro>/<Talk> 05:27, 11 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::::I agree with "Prophecies starting guides" -- 20:44, 7 January 2007 (CST) Why do you keep removing my guide Barek, why do you keep removing the link to my guide? -- 15:09, 12 January 2007 (CST) " new guide thus far no better than existing guides - can be re-evaluated after it is completed" — Skuld 15:12, 12 January 2007 (CST) :See http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Pre-Searing_guide&action=history and User talk:Alert/Pre-Searing Guide. I have no objection to new guides, in fact, the prophecies "getting started" guides desperately need updating/improvement - but thus far, the new one is not an improvement over existing guides, although I have little doubt that it will get there eventually. --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:13, 12 January 2007 (CST) Maximum level in pre searing What is the maximum level that can be reached in pre searing ?. I saw people walking as high as lv 18, but can you reach lv 20 ? And if so, can you finish any quests in the beginning or do you have to save them 'till the end ? And when can you solo the charr hunt on what proffesion ? (i am necro now) O-T :I don't have answers to all of your questions, but take a look at Defender of Ascalon regarding your main question. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 12:52, 24 January 2007 (CST) Pre-searing skills It'd be nice if there was a list of skills you can get in Pre-Searing, for perma-pre searing chars...--71.193.61.26 16:29, 3 March 2007 (CST) Voting against the merge I think there is a very distinct need for two guides: one for Getting started (Prophecies) and one that's a comprehensive Pre-Searing guide for players not new to Guild Wars or are Prophecies veterans coming back to Pre for going for the Legendary Defender of Ascalon title or just starting another character. Both guides would inevitably have links to many of the same places, but the comprehensive one would have things more useful to people who already know all the basics (and hence, who already know what the Searing is). I will watch this page and see if anyone jumps into this task, and if nobody does by the time I'm ready to start on a new project, I'll take it. --Qrystal 02:40, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :I also disagree with the merge. I think that the "starter guide for prophecies" should act as the training wheels, helping the new player to get the grip, (in a way, like the ch2 and ch3 tutorials), and an incentive to explore and quest on his own. this page could end with "...at this point, know that proceeding will take you to the next part of the game, and you could not go back" (yeah, I know the dialog says it), and link to another little article which will answer the questions "what is this grim place and where do I go next?".... while the pre-searing guide should NOT start with "Welcome to the new player's guide!", but with "This page is meant for veteran players. starting players should see the starter guide for prophecies". if no one will oppose or act in a while, I'll do it. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 18:39, 28 May 2007 (CDT) ::I'll third that. Nothing meaningful to add, I feel that Foo hit the nail on the head and want to put another vote on the table for keeping separate guides.--67.86.141.73 23:28, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::Fourthed. I'll work on this and try to fix all the links so they point to the relevant guide. (T/ ) 00:58, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Bad Link.... The Link on this page to the presearing Deathleveling guide doesn't work. It should point to the article on Ledgendary Defender of Ascalon, as the guide is embedded there. Note there was discussion about breaking the two into seperate pages, but it seemed that was shot down. -Lefick